Just Love
by Xiolancer
Summary: Cloud is training to be in SOLDIER, but finds things difficult when bullying starts. Zack is the only one Cloud can trust. Set around Crisis Core time. Contains Yaoi! Zack x Cloud
1. Chapter 1: A Helping Hand

**Just Love**

**Chapter 1:**** A Helping Hand**

"Cloud, Focus!"

"Y...yes sir!" Cloud stuttered, fumbling with his sword as he stood up to face the creature that had knocked him down.

Its fangs bearing as it hissed at him. He was breathless but he tried not to let it show.

"Keep your form steady!" His instructor barked.

Cloud briefly looked at him through the glass that separated them. He felt like such a weakling when his instructor spoke to him like that.

The monster lunged into an attack its hooked claws heading his way. He blocked the attack but he was sent stumbling back once more. This time he managed to keep his balance. In return he rushed forward and swung his sword high to strike, but the creature fluently dodged and pounced at him, sending him flying once more. He fell to the floor with a thud, the creature on top of him, baring its fangs violently, just craving for his blood.

His instructor sighed deeply before pushing a button on a small control panel. Just as the monster was about to shred his neck, it shattered into millions of fragments, disappearing into thin air.

Cloud let out a relieving sign before relaxing on the ground.

"Too slow!" the instructor snapped impatiently.

"Alright, that's enough. Common, get your things and go"

Cloud stumbled to his feet while watching his instructor rub his forehead in frustration. He walked out of the simulator and placed his sword on the rack with the others.

Before leaving, Cloud bowed slightly to his instructor, who was busy scribbling something down on his clipboard. He didn't bother to acknowledge Cloud's respect.

Closing the door behind him, Cloud let out another sigh before wondering to the showers to loosen up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cloud mumbled when he realised the showers were closed at this time.

He had been late to his Combat Training class and was forced to stay behind as punishment. He never did like his instructor; he felt as if he was constantly too harsh on him, but it was something he was beginning to deal with since arriving to Midgar to train for SOLDIER.

_I guess the pool will still be open. I'll go there instead..._The Recruit thought, brushing a skinny hand through his blonde spikes.

When he arrived at the changing room, he found an empty locker to stuff his clothes in. He grabbed his _complementary_ ShinRa trunks out his gym bag and slipped them on.

Looking in the mirror on the inside of the locker door, he noticed a bruise forming on his arm.

"Man, those programs can do a lot of damage..." He said to himself.

The blonde closed the locker door and headed to the entrance to the pool area. Just as he was about to round the corner, he felt himself hitting and bouncing off a hard, warm, wet surface.

"Whoa! Sorry didn't see you there!" He heard a husky voice say.

Cloud looked up to see a mass of wet raven hair sticking to a startled expression.

"I...I'm sorry!" Cloud stuttered. His blue eyes fell to the floor as he averted his eyes from the other's chiselled body that gleamed with the many droplets of water that slowly trickled their way down his abdomen.

"Hey its okay!" the raven haired youth smiled; a large grin across his face.

Cloud sheepishly nodded, still concentrating on the tiled floor, like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm Zack!" he added.

"Yes, I know...sir" Cloud replied. He felt his cheeks beginning to burn. The thought of him actually bumping into _the_ First Class SOLDIER Zack, second to The Great Sephiroth, was embarrassing, and especially considering this situation.

"And you are?" Zack asked looking down onto the mass of blonde spikes

The blonde was lost in thought. He looked up at the SOLDIER and into his glowing azure eyes.

"What? No name?" Zack chuckled sarcastically.

Cloud snapped out of his trance and shook his head sharply, almost as if he was ridding his mind of thoughts.

"Ah...Cloud sir"

"Hmm...I was looking forward to calling you Spike!" Zack teased playfully.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet ya Cloud!" The SOLDIER brushed a hand though his black mane.

"And stop calling me sir, that doesn't sound right, makes me feel old" He added with another bright smile.

With that – Cloud's face, once again, began to feel flushed.

He cleared his throat awkwardly "Ah, anyway, I wont take up anymore of your time" Cloud stated quietly before squeezing past the SOLDIER, head down.

Zack looked back and watched the Recruit walk away. There was something about him that was appealing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it; something that was...cute? He didn't know.

As Cloud sat in the hot tub at the side of the pool, he felt the muscles begin to relax. _Zack must of thought I was such an idiot..._ he thought, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept turning to Zack. _Why was he being so nice to me? And his smile...it was...so warm..._

Cloud quickly placed his hands to his cheeks; they were still hot. _Argh! Stop thinking about it, get a hold of yourself!_

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in!" he heard a familiar sly voice.

"Don't even bother Aki!" Cloud snapped flatly, not even opening his eyes.

"Oh, touchy aren't we?" The voice continued, this time closer than before.

"I mean it, go away!" The blonde shouted, flashing his eyes open to look at the boy walking towards him.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Aki said sarcastically. "I just wanted to say 'hi'"

Cloud sat in silence, closing his eyes again to ignore him.

"Oh! _Silent Treatment_!" The other Recruit pressed; his sarcastic tone becoming more evident.

Still ignoring him, Cloud pushed though the hot tub water and entered the pool. He began to swim lightly, pushing his arms forward; hoping the sound of the water would drown out Aki's voice.

_Go away, go away! _Cloud thought, as he drowned himself in the sound of the water.

Just when Cloud thought Aki had gone, he felt something pushing his head into the water.

"What the...?"

Cloud sprang from the water coughing, only to be confronted by Aki.

"What are you playing at?!" Cloud snapped sharply.

"Just a little game..." Aki whispered spitefully

As if that was a signal, Cloud felt someone grab him from behind, restraining his arms.

"Let go!" he shouted, trying to break free but Aki's lackey was stronger than expected.

"_Now_, Cloud!" Aki began. He grabbed Clouds jaw tightly, digging in his nails.

Cloud tried hard not to gasp as a sharp pain flew through him as Aki punched him in the stomach. He leaned forward gasping for the breath that had been taken from him, but was pulled up again by the one restraining his arms.

"It's time to teach you some respect!" Aki spat as he punched Cloud in the face. A ring that Aki had been wearing scraped him above the eye, causing blood to trail down his face.

_Don't scream, don't scream! _Cloud thought. _Don't give him the satisfaction!_

After a few more punches, Cloud spat blood into the water, heavily breathing. He looked into Aki's eyes with pure hatred, wanting nothing more than to take him down.

"Aki, we should go before someone sees us" The lackey said before letting go of Cloud.

The two pushed through the water and ran off leaving Cloud bleeding in the water.

If it weren't for the water around him, he would have fallen to his knees. He slowly made his way through the water, leaving a small trail of blood in his wake. As he got to the edge he grabbed it and buried his swollen face into his arms. His weak body began to shake and sobs overtook him.

"Dammit!!" he shouted; his body aching and trembling.

After finally getting himself together we made his way back to the changing rooms. A shaking hand opened the locker door only to see his battered reflexion.

_Why? Why am I so weak!?_

His eyes began to sting as tears fell from them. He soon wiped them away only to find that his clothes were gone.

_What? Where....?_

He patted the inside on the locker, the top, the sides, and the bottom as if they would magically appear.

"No!!" he shouted "Those scheming bastards!"

Clutching his bruised chest he fell to his knees, fresh tears swelling in his eyes.

"Cloud?"

The Blonde didn't move, even though he recognised the voice, he couldn't bring himself to look round.

"Cloud what happened?"

The SOLDIER knelt down beside the blonde. He saw the bruises forming on his face and chest. He felt a little sick when he saw the cut above his eye.

"Hey, Spike, what happened?" His voice was still soft but more forceful.

Cloud just weakly shook his head still looking away. As they both sat in silence, Zack stared down at Cloud, wanted so badly to wrap his arms around him and hold him close...

"I HATE IT HERE!" He finally shouted, covering his face with his hands.

Zack looked up into the locker to see it empty, then placed a hand on the blonde and pulled him around so he could look into his eyes.

"Right, you're coming with me" He stated while he put a warm arm around the blonde.

Cloud tensed underneath him and he squirmed away.

The SOLDIER immediately let go and sighed.

_Poor Cloud _He thought as he looked upon the recruit holding onto himself. He could see that Cloud was terribly shy and this situation wasn't helping.

"Come back to my place okay Spike? You can get some clothes there..." He added.

Cloud thought for a moment.

_Zack's right, I can't stay here, but Shiva, I must look like such a fool to him._

"You sure?" Cloud asked, slightly turning his head to meet the SOLDIER's glowing eyes.

"Yeah, common I'll give you a hand" Zack encouraged, holding out a gloved hand.

Cloud nodded briefly and took his warm hand.

Walking to Zack's room was definitely the most embarrassed he had ever felt so far; countless people snickering and staring. Some whistled deliberately, and giving him strange looks.

"Here we are!" Zack finally said taking a ring of keys out his pocket.

As they walked inside, Cloud was speechless. Zack had an apartment all to himself, and a nice one at that. Well any room compared to his was a luxury.

_Now I definitely want to be in SOLDIER; look at this place..._

Cloud looked around in awe as he took in his surroundings.

"Right I'll find something for you to wear" Zack said while he threw his keys down on the table which made Cloud jump slightly.

The blonde nodded.

He stood motionless in the hall way, not sure what to do with himself.

"Here, the jaw-string on this will make it fit you better" He heard the SOLDIER call out as he saw him walk through a door into sight. Cloud guessed that was his room.

"Here you go; you can change in the bathroom"

Cloud received a pair of gray jogging pants and a black tank top.

Just as Cloud was about to walk into the bathroom he heard Zack say something

"I'll walk you back to your room later, but do you want to stay and eat?"

"No, it's alright; I don't want to intrude anymore than I already have..." The recruit answered.

"Aw, come on. Please? It's not everyday I get company like this" Zack smiled brightly; the grin wide across his face.

"Okay. Thanks" Cloud said. He bowed a little afterward before retreating into the bathroom.

"Whoa, what was that for? I'm not you're instructor Cloud, don't bow like that alright?"

Cloud's cheeks went red with embarrassment as he continued into the bathroom.

_Now, there is definitely something about him..._Zack thought as he walked through to the living room and throwing himself onto the couch. The First Class SOLDIER closed his eyes to contemplate. There was no way he could do anything, even if he truly wanted to. Cloud was sensitive; he didn't want to scare him off.

"Ha ha, there a _little_ big on you but I guess it'll do!" Zack laughed as he watched Cloud walk into his living room; the tank top practically hanging off him.

"Now lets have a look at you" Zack began as he stood up and walked towards the recruit.

"W-What?!" Cloud snapped, taking a step back.

"Hey, I just want to look at those injuries!" Zack chuckled, his smile bright on his face.

The blonde nodded sheepishly and relaxed himself.

"I can heal that cut on your face, but it'll still bruise. There's only so much that Cure Materia can do..." The SOLDIER continued.

He reached out his arms and cupped Cloud's face in his hands. The blonde's face instantly lit up red. Zack softly touched the bruise on Cloud's cheek causing him to wince a little.

"Sorry!" He said glazing it carefully. Cloud felt himself holding his breath a little as he felt his cheeks burning. After a few short minutes, Cloud felt a tingling sensation on his face as Zack's hand began to glow. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut. But then began to tremble under the discomfort. Zack placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder but the blonde cringed at the contact.

"I know this feels weird, but I'm nearly finished..." Zack whispered keeping a small distance between the palm on his hand and the cut on Cloud's face.

The sensation faded slowly, but Cloud kept his eyes shut.

"All done!" Zack's upbeat voice caused Cloud to flash his eyes open to see the SOLDIER directly in front of him.

"So Spike, what you feel like eating? Pizza? Chinese?" He asked as he picked up his phone to order.

"Um, Pizza I think" Cloud said patting the skin when the cut was. He felt the skin was sensitive but at least the blood was gone.

"Cool!"

There were a few moments of silence as Zack called the order. Cloud sat still on the couch, starting to feel slightly out of place.

"So..." Zack started as he sat down next to Cloud.

"Who did that to you...?" His voice was so warm and soft; it made Cloud's heart beat uneven.

Cloud sat in silence, slowly looking away.

"Common I want to know" Zack pressed, trying to look at the blonde in the eye.

"I..." Cloud began but stopped suddenly as the thought better of it.

_What will happen if I tell Zack and reports Aki? Would that make it worse? I can't risk that..._

"I don't want to talk about it..." Cloud finished, ducking his head away from Zack's glowing stare.

The SOLDIER sighed while shaking his head. Why didn't he want to tell him? It was frustrating for Zack to left in the dark; we wanted to know what was going through Cloud's head.

"Spike..." Zack started, but was cut off mid sentence.

"What does it matter?" Cloud butted in, dropping his face in a way that a few spikes covered his bruised eye.

"It _does_ matter" The SOLDIER argued. "Cloud whoever did this..."

"Zack...please stop" Cloud interrupted again. He turned his head to look into the SOLDIER's glowing eyes to show that he meant it.

Once again, silence enveloped them. _I don't understand _Zack thought. _Why is it so hard for you to talk to me...?_

"Okay..." Zack finally said. "But, I won't be forgetting this any time soon, alright?"

"Do what you want" The recruit added coldly, wrapping his arms around his own stomach.

Before Zack could reply to that, a knock at the door silenced him.

"That'll be the grub!" Zack stated cheerfully. Was he trying to defuse an awkward situation? Well he was certainly trying his best to.

Walking to a small table across from the couch he gestured for Cloud to join him.

"So, Cloud..." Zack began trying to talk with his mouth full of pizza. "How's the training program going?"

"It's...alright" Cloud quietly replied, nibbling on the end of his slice.

"Come on, something more than that!" The SOLDIER laughed wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Um...It's so-so, I mean, I try my best but...I just can't seem to do anything right in my instructor's point of view..."

"Aw come on Spiky, it can't be that bad!" Zack smiled.

Cloud's stomach suddenly flipped. It felt as if something was bubbling within. Zack's smile was captivating. His glowing blue eyes made it even more so. _What's this I'm feeling? _Cloud thought, feeling lost in the intensity of Zack's blue eyes. _Why am I feeling like this? Is it wrong? I'm not sure anymore..._

"Ah-oh no!" Cloud suddenly shouted, jumping to his feet, staring at his watch.

"I better get back, it's almost curfew!"

Zack stood up and walked to Cloud's side, leaning over him to see his watch.

"Well, why don't you spend the night here; you're up early right? I will be too. I can get you up in time" Zack offered.

"Whoa! I mean...What?" The blonde flustered, suddenly once again, going red in the face.

"Yeah, why not?" The SOLDIER chuckled. "At this rate you won't be able to even get back to your room. Everything will be on 'Lock down' by now"

Cloud sighed deeply, taking in the information.

"Okay, Thanks Zack" He said as he looked up at the SOLDIER with a small smile across his face.

Zack's eyes widened. It was the first time he had seen Cloud smile like that. He almost thought he never would. He liked it.

"Awesome!"

Cloud curled up on the couch, burying his head into one of the pillows.

"Here you go..." Zack's soft voice made Cloud flash his eyes open, but all he saw was darkness; the lights were off.

The SOLDIER carefully placed a sheet over the blonde which caused him to tense up.

"See you in the morning" Zack's voice whispered through the black mass of nothingness.

Cloud couldn't see him through the intensity of the dark but he suddenly felt a hot breeze across his face.

_Stop it Zack! _The SOLDIER shouted inside to himself. _Leave Cloud alone...for now..._

Cloud began breathing heavily trying hard not to show it. Next thing he knew it suddenly felt hotter. His cheeks were burning; no surprise there then.

"_Why is it getting weird all of a sudden?"_ Cloud thought, as he felt his heart beat quicken.

He tried to say something but his throat tightened, capturing his voice with it.

"Anyway, goodnight Cloud!" He heard Zack call; his voice suddenly far away.

"Yeah...goodnight..." The blonde managed to say before gripping the sheets tightly close to him.

_What was that about?_

Cloud lay there unable to sleep; his thoughts surrounded by Zack. _What was he doing, and...Why is my stomach feeling so woozy...?_

With that thought, he placed a hand across his stomach, willing it to go away. He continued to lay there contemplating but fatigue soon caught up with him.


	2. Chapter 2: Trust Me

**Okay, here is the next chapter. This chapter is mainly trying to show Cloud's growing feelings for Zack. It had taken me a little while to write this so I hope you all enjoy it. I'll update soon =)**

**xxxx**

**Chapter 2: Trust Me**

"Hey Cloud. Come on, wake up. Cloud-!"

The blonde felt warm hands on his shoulders, shaking him softly.

"Cloud?"

"What-?" Cloud moaned, straining to open his eyes to the sudden brightness.

"Come on spike, It's time to get up"

Cloud slowly opened his eyes to see Zack directly in front of him.

"Morning!" Zack smiled his wide grin.

Cloud went red in the face at the closeness. _Stop it Cloud. Get a hold of yourself! _He thought.

"Breakfast?" Zack offered before shoving a bowl of cereal into the blonde's face.

"Thanks!" Cloud smiled, accepting the food and tucking in.

Zack grinned in return. _This is the Cloud I like; the one that smiles like that._

After eating and quickly getting ready, they were soon ready to leave.

"Well I guess this is where we say goodbye..." Zack forced a smile as he locked his door.

"Yeah..." Cloud sighed. He suddenly felt bad. It was as if he was never going to see him again. He didn't like that feeling much.

"Well, you better run off, or you're going to be late spike" Zack chuckled ruffling Cloud's unruly gold spikes.

Cloud looked up into Zack's glowing eyes. They captivated him once more, holding his attention. Then the sensation came back in stomach.

"Uh...yeah" the blonde nodded as he snapped out his trance. He turned to leave.

"Zack" he began, keeping his back to him.

"Yeah spike?" The SOLDIER softly hummed as he looked upon the mass of blonde spikes. For a split second he tried to imagine how unruly these spikes could get after a night of passion but quickly shrugged off the feeling, but the thought brought a small smirk to his face.

"Thank you...for helping me." Cloud whispered before running off down the hall, not wanting to wait for Zack's response.

Zack watched him leave; his structure getting smaller and smaller.

"Cloud!" he suddenly blurted out. _Shit, why did I do that?_

The blonde froze on the spot before turning to see Zack walking towards him.

"Hey, why don't we go out tonight? I know this bar..." The SOLDIER started. "It'll be good for you! What do you say?"

Cloud's face lit up red once again and his blue eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah, that would be great!" he managed to say through his suddenly tight throat.

"Great! I'll come by your room tonight okay?" Zack smiled before waving goodbye.

Cloud couldn't help but smile as he ran to his class. Just the fact alone that Zack was even bothering to be so nice him was strange but it made him feel so amazing.

He soon arrived to his Materia Class with new purpose. He may have had doubts earlier but he knew he wanted to continue his training for SOLDIER; to be part of his world. Those ideas were shaken up however, when snickers and over the top giggling was heard as he entered the classroom.

"Wow, what happened to _you_?" he heard Aki's patronising voice from across the room.

Cloud ducked his head as he covered his bruised face with a few spikes that fell across his face.

"Hey, Cloud? What happened? Get kicked in the face by a Chocobo?" one of Aki's Friends giggled, causing the rest to back him up with uncontrollable laughter that echoed through the classroom. Cloud muttered curses under his breath as he took his seat, trying his best to ignore the treatment.

As the class progressed, the volume of the abused quietened little by little. Cloud was glad, he was trying to concentrate; writing about the combinations of "All" Materia and "Magic" Materia was confusing enough.

As the teacher turned to write something on the board, Cloud felt something hit the back of his head.

"What the-?" Cloud muttered under his breath as he touched the back of his head where the object had hit him.

He looked to the floor to see a scrunched up piece of paper. Anger burning in his eyes, he looked behind him to see Aki smirking at him, a lackey on each side holding more paper balls.

_Bastard..._

From then on, they launched paper balls at him each time the teacher turned his back. And every time, he heard the snickering.

_Please, stop it_ Cloud moaned inside his head, shrugging off the last attack.

A few minutes later, the teacher left the classroom to deal with a problem, which only caused more bombardments of paper balls.

"Aki, Quit it!" Cloud snapped, turning in his seat to glare at the boy and his pitiful lackeys.

"Aw, is Cloud getting upset?" Aki teased sarcastically, giving him a patronising smirk that made Cloud want to smack it.

"You're so full of shit!" Cloud shouted full of venom. He stood up sharply and challengingly; pure hated in his eyes.

"Cloud!" he herd a stern voice shout back from behind.

The blonde turned to see the teacher back in the room, staring at him with cold eyes.

"Get outside now!" he roared, pointing to the door.

"Yeah Cloud, run along now!" He heard Aki laugh mockingly behind.

_Right, he asked for it._

Cloud turned sharply and bolted towards Aki. Before Aki could respond, Cloud punched him full force across the face, causing him to fall from his chair with a thud.

"That's enough!" The teacher barked, grabbing Cloud and restraining him.

Cloud struggled to break free to continue _his_ assault.

"That's it Cloud, you're suspended!" The teacher shouted into his ear.

The blonde suddenly froze, relaxing his muscles as he let the words sink in. He dropped his head. More suppressed giggles were heard as Cloud headed for the door; fists clenched.

Suspended for a week, that was Cloud's punishment. _But he deserved it!_ Cloud roared inside his head. He was so angry that nothing was done about Aki. Why? Even though he explained to SOLDIER Director Lazard, he was still the only one being punished.

"_This incident will be going on your permanent record Cloud...." Lazard stated, his elbows on his desk, fingers linked together._

"_I can't say how disappointed I am, Cloud, you are a good student..."_

_Cloud sat at the other side of the desk, his head down, looking at the floor in shame. _

"_Yes sir...sorry sir..." Cloud said flatly._

"_By the way Cloud, what happened to your face?" Lazard asked, staring at the blonde._

"_I..." Cloud began, choosing his words wisely._

"_I slipped and fell while at the pool, sir" Cloud lied, fumbling with his fingers._

"_I see..." Lazard replied. _

_The Director began writing down something on a sheet of paper before filing it away. Cloud guessed that was those files were about him; his personal record._

"_Well..." The Director sighed as he sat back down staring at Cloud._

"_You can go now. You're to remain inside the barracks at all times, only leaving at the schedule times for meals."_

_Cloud sighed and nodded heavily. "Yes sir..."_

Cloud lay face down on his bed. His roommate was out. _Probably out with those idiotic friends of his..._He thought.

"I guess I should study. He said to himself. "Better than doing nothing..."

The blonde lazily dragged himself up and wondered to his drawer to retrieve his text books.

"Hmmm...Materia or weaponry....?"

Cloud stood there staring blankly at the books in his hands, suddenly not feeling up to it.

"Oh, why do I bother?" He snapped, slamming the books on his table before throwing himself on his bed to sulk some more.

After a while, he suddenly felt himself drifting off. He was thankful that he could finally relax a bit. That was short lived however when a knock at the door caused him to flash his blue eyes open in alarm. For a split second the feared that it may have been Aki wanting to gloat and then he thought it may have been one of his roommate's stupid friends looking for him.

"Go away!" Cloud shouted covering his ears with a pillow.

The knocking continued, not any louder, but longer. Cloud hissed as he flipped his legs out the bed to pull himself up. As he opened the door, his eyes widened as he saw the raven haired SOLDIER at his door.

"Hey!" Zack smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Z-Zack!" Cloud exclaimed, suddenly remembering their.....date?

"What? Don't tell me you forgot" The SOLDIER chuckled, leaning on the doorframe.

"I..." The blonde began, looking away from Zack's glowing stare.

Zack tilted his head as he suddenly felt the atmosphere change. A confused look on his face, he pierced the blonde with his glowing blue eyes. Cloud couldn't help but shift his eyes to look into his; it was as if he was being forced to.

"I'm sorry, I can't go" Cloud finally said.

"Aw. Why?" Zack pouted; sticking his bottom lip out.

"...I've been suspended for a week..." Cloud mumbled, looking away in shame.

"What? Why? What happened?" the SOLDIER asked, leaning off the doorframe.

"Cloud, are you okay?"

"I got into a fight...sort of..." Cloud replied. "It...Was my fault...I deserved it"

"The same guy who did _that_?" Zack whispered, putting a hand on Cloud's cheek, softly brushing his smudged blue, green bruise with his thumb.

"Maybe..." The blonde said, pushing Zack's hand away.

"Cloud, please tell me what's going on. I want to help you"

Cloud bit his lip. He could risk making things worse. It was bad enough already.

"Zack please just leave it!" Cloud snapped, ducking his head away from the SOLDIER.

Zack realised that was probably a bad move, but he just couldn't help himself. Seeing Cloud like this just made him go crazy; he wanted to help, wanted to make Cloud's demons go away. He wanted _him._

"Hey, come on, let's get out of here!" Zack smiled gripping Cloud's wrist. "Cloud, lets go okay?"

"But, if someone catches me, I'm screwed!" The recruit argued, tugging his wrist away.

"Hey, it's okay! If we do, I'll make something up" The SOLDIER grinned; a smile that Cloud began to feel familiar with.

"But..." The blonde stuttered, before Zack interrupted.

"Trust me..."

With that, Cloud looked up into Zack's ever glowing eyes once more, seeing nothing but sincerity. He suddenly felt safe, someone he could actually trust and be friends with.

Cloud suddenly found himself outside with Zack in the parking lot. He couldn't help but glance around and over his shoulder, just waiting for someone to catch him.

"Cloud, relax, everything's fine" Zack smiled.

Cloud turned to look at the smile across his face. It kind of made him feel a little better.

"Wow!" Cloud exclaimed with surprise as he gazed upon Zack's slick, black motorbike.

"This is yours?!"

"Yeah, you like it?" Zack laughed at Cloud's sudden outburst.

"Hell yeah!" The recruit laughed in return, examining the bike from head to toe.

"We'll be riding this into the city" The SOLDIER informed the blonde while retrieving small eye goggles from his jacket pocket.

"Seriously?" Cloud's face lit up as his attention snapped from the bike to Zack placing the goggles over his eyes.

"Uh huh!" Zack smiled, positioning himself on the bike.

Cloud smiled as he hopped on behind.

"I don't have any extra pairs of goggles I'm afraid" Zack said. "But my back should be enough, if dust flies into your eyes"

"Okay" Cloud replied. He suddenly felt nervous.

Zack suddenly pushed a on the accelerator, causing the bike to roar to life. Cloud instantly wrapped his arms around the SOLDIER's waist on reflex.

"You better hang on tight Spike!" Zack laughed over the bike's revs.

With that, the bike launched forward. Cloud tightened his grip around Zack as he saw everything pass by in a blur.


	3. Chapter 3: A Night To Change It All

**Thank you for everyone who has read this and giving me your opinions. I've decided to keep this story short. The reason is because I'm not entirely happy with it. I have lots of other ideas that seem so much better. This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope people can understand that I don't have much confidence yet. =S**

**Anyway, in this chapter I should warn everyone now that is has YAOI in it. So if you don't like this sort of stuff then I suggest you stop reading now =P**

**I have not mentioned in the other chapters so I guess I should now....**

**I DONT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR THE CHARACTERS (I only own my ideas tee hee!)**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 3:**** The Night to Change It All**

"You okay back there?" He heard the SOLDIER call back to him.

"Yeah!" Cloud shouted back through tightly shut eyes.

The wind felt strange as it blew harshly through Cloud's golden spikes. He felt like he was flying. It felt so alien to the blonde at first but he loved every minute of it. But as soon as he opened his eyes, he felt a dry stinging as dust flew into his eyes causing then to snap shut again.

_Ouch!_ Cloud hissed to himself as he pressed his face up against Zack's back for protection.

Zack felt the contact and suddenly felt himself being distracted. Cloud's contact felt nice. It felt right to him. He certainly enjoyed this moment while it lasted. If only he knew... Zack sighed to himself as he felt Cloud's warmth against him.

"Hey, Cloud, you can let go now" Zack said warmly as he realised that Cloud was still holding on tightly, even thought the bike had now stopped.

"Oh sorry!" Cloud nervously giggled, letting his arms drop away from the SOLDIER.

As they walked away from the bike, Cloud glanced up at the building they were heading for. "Goblin's Bar" in neon blue lights was striking against the dark brick background. Inside was a sudden scene change; from the quite night air, to harsh drunk voices among the stuffy smoke filled room. Cloud noticed some ShinRa employees crowded round a small table amongst a couple of SOLDIER operatives.

"You come here often?" He asked, looking up at Zack.

"Sometimes, I mean, I've tried dragging down a Turk friend of mine but he finds this place to expensive; he loves the cheap drink!" The SOLDIER replied with a grin.

The two found only one table completely empty. Zack was pleased that it was a private booth.

"Um, Zack, will I even be able to get served here?" Cloud asked suddenly remembering he was only 16.

"Hey, if you're with ShinRa, it's an automatic pass Spike!" Zack laughed as he walked to the bar to order.

"Beer?" he asked

"Um, yeah..." Cloud nodded nervously. The truth was is that he had never had a drink before until now and was anticipating the moment.

Cloud watched as Zack leaned on the bar waiting to be served. Cloud didn't even realise he was smiling a small grin.

"Hey cutie!" A tall, blonde woman giggled flirtatiously.

"Hey!" Zack smiled looking upon the woman who addressed him.

Cloud's smile faded instantly as he saw the woman, obviously drunk and clogged in make-up.

"You come here often?" She smiled slyly, sizing up his muscular form.

She licked her lips slightly at the sight of him.

"Uh yeah, sort of" Zack replied as he signalled for the barman.

"Same here!" she giggled again. It was enough to make Cloud feel sick.

"Uh two beers please my man!" Zack ordered, ignoring the woman's last comment.

"So, you free tonight?" The woman purred into Zack's ear as she slipped a hand over his, the other stroking his raven locks.

Zack cleared his throat and pulled his hand away sharply.

"Sorry, I'm already with someone" Zack smirked as he slapped some Gil on the counter. He walked off towards Cloud; the two beers in hand.

The woman stared in horror as she saw him sit next right next to Cloud. She whipped her hair as she turned in a temper; shaking her hips as she tried her luck with the other SOLDIERs at the end on the room. Zack couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"...what was that about?" Cloud mumbled as he watched her walk away.

"Ah she was just saying hello!" Zack said, flashing a smile at Cloud who instantly turned red.

"You know her?" The blonde pressed on, fingering the edge on the beer glass.

"Nah, she was drunk out her face though" Zack giggled. He took a long gulp of beer before looking to Cloud to drink too.

"I think she likes you..." Cloud stated flatly as he held the drink up to smell the strong bitterness.

Zack watched him look into the beer with a blank expression. _Was_ _he angry? Maybe even...jealous?_

"Hah, even if she did, I'm not interested" Zack said, piercing into Cloud with his striking, glowing, blue eyes.

"Oh?" Cloud snapped his face up to meet Zack's eyes and once again turned red.

"Hey are you going to take a drink or not?" the SOLDIER changed the subject as he noticed Cloud hadn't touched his drink yet.

"Oh, okay" Cloud nodded before taking a sharp swig of his beer. His face screwed up at the taste.

"You'll get used to it!" Zack laughed. "Its something you grow a taste for!"

Cloud carried on drinking, suddenly believing what he said. It wasn't bad at all.

"Hey waiter, bring some shots will you my man?!" Zack ordered while taking another drink.

As a bottle of Apple Sours was placed on the table, Zack poured a shot glass and passed it to Cloud.

"Try it!" He smiled as he took his own shot, squeezing his eyes closed and open at the taste.

Cloud slowly picked up his own glass and stared at the green liquid.

_Well here goes nothing!_ Cloud shot the drink down his throat.

"Oh God!" Cloud chocked as it burned in his chest.

"Hah, way-to-go Spiky!" Zack chuckled as he downed his second.

Cloud grabbed the bottle and poured his second and was quickly down his throat.

"Whoa, take it easy there!" Zack giggled.

Cloud laughed in return, pouring a third.

_Wow, Cloud is really letting go tonight!_ Zack thought. _I'm glad he's having fun for a change._

Zack reached over and grabbed Cloud's now empty beer glass and left to order more.

_Whoa..._Cloud thought as he suddenly felt slightly light headed. His cheeks were burning and his fingers felt tingly.

"Here you go!" Zack exclaimed happily as he placed a fresh beer in front of the blonde who began drinking away.

Zack didn't seem affected by the drink yet. Maybe it was experience from years of drinking? Cloud wasn't sure.

Cloud began to sway slightly as he began to feel extremely dizzy. Zack noticed but then saw the three empty glasses in front of Cloud plus, the empty Apple Sour bottle. He suddenly wasn't surprised anymore

"You okay there Cloud?" He asked, looking into his glazed eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm alright" Cloud slurred as he limply turned his head to meet Zack's gaze.

"I think its time to take you home!" The SOLDIER laughed as he brushed a hand through his raven hair.

"Right up we get!" he added. He took Cloud's arm and placed it around his neck, and supported his waist.

"Zack, why is the room spinning?" Cloud mumbled as he suddenly lost his footing, but Zack held him up.

The SOLDIER couldn't help but giggle, Cloud was different drunk; completely.

Outside, Cloud unexpectedly stumbled out of Zack's grip, and he tried to run over to the bike.

"Zack let me drive this thing, I've always wanted to!" He giggled in a slight high pitch.

"Cloud watch it!" Zack called when he saw Cloud stumble more, falling slightly. The blonde managed to grab onto the bike to stop his fall before Zack could reach him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he put a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Hah, yeah of course I am!" Cloud giggled again, swaying more and more.

"Here let me..." Zack began, but was cut off mid sentence as Cloud grabbed onto his shirt.

"Zack everything won't stop spinning..." Cloud said softly as he gripped tighter to steady himself.

Zack couldn't say anything. Cloud's touch was once again driving him crazy. He placed soft, warm hands on his shoulders. Cloud's face was so warm against his chest; he tried so hard to keep his composure. If only the blonde new the affect he had on Zack.

"Zack..." Cloud softly whispered, looking up with wide blue eyes; so full of innocence.

His face was beat red, as expected. His wide blue eyes were staring right into Zack's.

The SOLDIER wanted to desperately to embrace Cloud with a smouldering kiss....but...

_It's not fair to take advantage of Cloud in the state he's in. It wouldn't be right..._

"Z-Zack..." Cloud repeated, holding himself closer to the SOLDIER.

"Cloud?" Zack softly whispered, trying desperately to keep himself under control.

"I-I think I'm going to be sick...."

_Oh shit!_

Zack quickly led Cloud to the alleyway across from where they stood.

"Okay Cloud, let it out" Zack said holding some gold spikes away from the recruit's heated face.

On demand, Cloud began to gag, throwing up on the damp concrete ground.

"Its alright, spike, I got you..." Zack continued as he softly massaged Cloud's back in circular motions.

"Gross...." Cloud moaned as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

XXXXX

The drive home was easier than expected. Zack placed Cloud in the front, to make sure he didn't slip off behind the bike. The blonde rested his head on Zack's arm, trying to control the sick that threatened to erupt.

"Were almost there" Zack stocked Cloud's spikes for a few seconds before needing to take the handle again.

Cloud mumbled something inaudible to Zack's ears but he could help but smile down on him. He was just way too cute.

As they arrived back at the ShinRa Building, Zack parked the bike and helped Cloud off the bike. As Zack looked at his watch, he realised that it was way past Cloud's curfew. There was no way he could go back to his dorm now; everything will be locked.

"Looks like it's my place then" Zack whispered as he helped Cloud to walk.

"Are you sure....?" Cloud replied, a slight moan as head-ache settled in.

"Yeah it's alright, Spike!" The SOLDIER giggled softly.

As the made it to the entrance, Cloud began to lose his footing as his dizziness escalated. But Zack immediately pulled Cloud up and into his arms; he was going to have to carry him the rest of the way.

"Z-Zack?!" Cloud exclaimed as he suddenly felt his feet being swept up.

"Its okay Cloud, It'll be quicker this way" Zack smiled, trying to reassure him.

Cloud wasn't heavy in the slightest. Zack could carry Cloud like this forever...

XXXXX

As they reached Zack's apartment he put Cloud back down, who leaned his weight against the wall, his red face pressed up against the cold surface. Zack quickly unlocked the door and swept Cloud up again and kicked the door open. As they walked in, Zack kicked the door closed again before walking through to the living room to place Cloud down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked softly, as he began untying Cloud's shoes and discarding them.

Cloud laid still, an arm resting over his burning face.

"Zack..." He finally said, not taking his arm away from his face.

"Hmm?" was all Zack could say. The sight of Cloud's unruly spikes sticking to his forehead like this was now driving Zack of the edge.

"I-I'm sorry..." Cloud finished, letting his hand fall to his side.

Zack looked over at him, he felt Cloud's mood shift. He didn't like that. They had such a fun night, where he saw Cloud like nobody has ever seen him. He didn't want Cloud to come back down to earth so soon.

"Hey Cloud, what brought this on all of a sudden?" He said shifting himself so he was kneeling down next to Cloud's face.

"For being like this..." The blonde slurred. "I've made such a fool of myself and I didn't mean to cause you any trouble"

"No, no Cloud!" Zack immediately said. "I had so much fun tonight! I loved every minute of it, especially because I was with you!"

_Shit did I just say that out load....?_ Zack suddenly thought right after saying that.

"What?" Cloud asked, turning his head to look as Zack staring intensely at him. His eyes were almost brighter than before; if that was possible...

"Uh, what I mean is....um..." Zack fumbled his words as he found himself indecisive.

_Should I really tell him? What if I scare him off? And, he's still a little bit drunk; I don't want to take advantage of him like this..._

"Zack?"

The SOLDIER looked up to see Cloud staring at him with wide blue eyes, now full of sudden worry. They both continued to stare at each other, not sure what to say.

"Zack, can I tell you something...?" Cloud finally said, sitting up a little.

_Hmm!?_ Zack thought suddenly. _Could it be that he....? Maybe, just maybe...._

Zack nodded searching Cloud's eyes.

"I'm glad I met you..." the blonde softly whispered, as he looked away slightly. "What I mean is, umm...I think I..."

Before Cloud could finish, Zack leaned forward, so that his face was very close to Cloud's. And surprisingly to Zack, Cloud made to effort to move or push him away. The Blonde's face grew redder as his heart beat quickened.

"Cloud...I" Zack tried to speak, but the words refused to be spoken completely.

Zack felt the blonde's warm shaking breath against his lips. He looked into his wide blue eyes with his own, trying to convey what he felt rather than speak them. Cloud looked back with the same expression and with the same words behind it. The SOLDIER couldn't wait any longer, it was now or never. Zack then closed the gap between them as he softly pressed his lips against Cloud's. The blonde's eyes widened with a sense of shock before slowly relaxing and gently closed them. Zack had a sudden impulse of feeling as he realised that Cloud wasn't pulling away or pushing him away. The blonde's lips were so soft against his, so warm, so real. The SOLDIER's desire for Cloud was poured into this one kiss. The blonde's body began to tremble but it wasn't because he didn't like it, he was nervous and still in shock. To show this, Cloud leaned further into the kiss. Zack took this as a good sign to continue as so attempted to deepen their kiss. His tongue slowly trailed Cloud's bottom lip. The blonde then pushed away slightly, breaking their kiss. He was breathing hard.

"I'm sorry..." Zack quickly said breathlessly, looking away slightly.

"No, no don't be" Cloud managed to say between heavy breaths.

Cloud stood up slowly and carefully, making sure not to cause another dizzy spell, he brushed a hand through his tangled spikes before letting out a long and shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry; I just had to tell you somehow...someway..." Zack whispered gently. Now standing before Cloud, trying to look into his azure eyes, but Cloud was looking away shyly.

"Cloud....?"

"I don't understand...." Cloud finally said. He turned his face to look into Zack's glowing stare. He tried to slow down his racing heart beat, but Zack's deep stare upon him just made it race even more.

"How plain to I have to make it to you?" Zack giggled. But his laugh was different from before; it was warm and comforting. It made the blonde want to just melt into his arms once more.

"No, what I mean is...." Cloud began, shaking his head slightly. "What I don't understand is; why me? I'm just some trainee recruit...and a pathetic one at that. You're SOLDIER, First Class! I just don't understand why it's me..."

Before, Cloud could say anymore, his lips succumbed to Zack's once more. This time, their kiss was much more heated. Zack wrapped a warm arm around his waist, while the other caressed his bruised eye gently. The blonde placed his hands on Zack's warm and muscular chest and gripped his shirt tightly. Once again, Zack tried to deepen their kiss; he trailed his tongue across Cloud's bottom lip, seeking entry. The blonde opened his mouth slightly, granting his access. And Zack slipped in his warm tongue, Cloud let out a small moan and gripped onto his shirt to pull him in closer. The SOLDIER was surprised then, he didn't expect this from Cloud in the slightest. _Was he really enjoying this?_ With another impulse, Zack captured Cloud altogether as he wrapped both his arms around him; making sure there was now no space in between them.

"Zack..." Cloud breathed his shaking breath, as they broke their kiss briefly for air that lungs now so desperately needed.

The SOLDIER gently caressed the inside of Cloud's mouth as he explored. Cloud nervously tried to do the same, but quickly withdrew.

"I'm sorry; this is all so new to me..." Cloud whispered as he broke their kiss.

"It's okay, I can teach you!" Zack grinned as he suddenly pulled Cloud in for another passionate kiss.

Now this was a class that Cloud didn't mind going to. That thought brought a small smirk to his face as they kissed. Cloud moved his hands away from Zack's chest and wrapped them around his neck, tangling them in his raven hair. As Cloud did this, Zack went crazy; he pushed against the blonde, causing him to stumble backwards before he was pressed up against the wall. Cloud gasped as he tugged on Zack's mane.

As their kiss continued, Cloud began to wonder where this was going. With that thought he suddenly felt nervous.

"Cloud?" Zack whispered into his ear as he began placing kisses down his neck. He sensed Cloud tense up beneath him.

Cloud cupped Zack's face and held it up so he could look into his glowing eyes.

"Too much?" Zack guessed, as he pulled away slightly.

"Just a little!" The blonde giggled as he allowed himself this time to get lost in Zack's eyes.

"Their glowing?" Cloud suddenly blurted out as he moved his face closer to Zack's to stare deep into them.

"That's the Mako, freaky huh?" Zack smirked

"No, not at all" Cloud smiled as he softly traced the skin around one of the SOLDIER's eyes. "I like them..."

Zack couldn't help but smile a wide grin of joy. People were usually either freaked out by his eyes or pretended they weren't any different from others. But Cloud saying he liked them? That was a first for him anyways. It made him feel so warm and fuzzy inside.

"Um, Cloud?" Zack asked as he lightly took Cloud's hand. It caused the blonde to snap out of his trance.

"So is this okay? I know you're still a little drunk; I don't want any regrets..."

Cloud smiled warmly as he squeezed Zack's hand reassuringly before pressing his forehead against his.

"I may be drunk, but I know what I'm doing!" He mocked with a small giggle that made Zack smile brightly in return.

The SOLDIER couldn't describe what he felt, but it just felt so right to hold Cloud like this; feeling the contact and the warm against him. No words could describe it.

"Come on!" Zack finally said, taking hold of Cloud's wrist.

"What?" Cloud nervously asked as he felt himself being led across the room.

As Zack entered the hall he turned the switch on the wall that caused the lights to go out. Cloud quietly gasped as he grabbed the SOLDIER's arm.

"W-Where are we going?" Cloud frowned.

"To bed, what do you think? Its really late you know, and I'm up early" Zack grinned as he realised what Cloud was on about.

"Don't worry Spike; I'm not going to do anything!"

"Yeah....but..." The blonde argued slightly.

Zack stopped outside his room and turned to stare warmly at Cloud who looked incredibly worried.

"Do you trust me?"

Cloud stared up at Zack's glowing Mako eyes, seeing the same sincerity as he always did. There was no way he could argue, Zack was genuine and honest. And he did trust him...with his life...

Cloud nodded but then blushed yet again, he was glad that it was dark; he had made a fool of himself enough for one day.

"You're so cute when you blush like that you know..." Zack smiled affectionately. He leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Wait-how did you-?" Cloud began but was interrupted.

"Uh, Cloud....Mako eyes? I can see you perfectly in the dark!" Zack teased playfully.

As he pushed his bedroom door open, he flicked the light on which caused Cloud to wince at the sudden brightness. His eyes adjusted to the light and were able to see his room for the first time. His room had a wooden floor and cream walls, but the floor was barely visible with the countless books and paper laying about the place. Even his large desk was cluttered, clothes spread around and on top of his closed laptop.

"I know it's a mess!" Zack pointed out the obvious. "I've just been busy!"

Cloud gave him a look that just screamed "yeah right!"

"Hey I have been busy lately!" Zack playfully argued as he moved some books and papers from his bed to dump it on top of more clutter on his hidden desk.

"So where is it you're going so early tomorrow morning?" Cloud asked at he began climbing under the covers.

"I have some paper work to do before noon and then I have to go inspect a practice military operation" Zack sighed "Oh joy!"

Cloud laughed at Zack's lack of enthusiasm. His laughing was cut short as he saw Zack begin to strip off his SOLDIER uniform. He suddenly felt uncomfortable; he didn't know if he should lie down and turn around or stay as he was.

"You okay Cloud?" Zack asked as he pulled off his shirt. He saw Cloud's face turn red.

The blonde nodded unable to speak through his suddenly tight throat.

Zack threw his top away onto the floor to add to the heap. Cloud tried to look away but he could help but stare at Zack's perfect chest. It looks so smooth and soft, the sight made his mouth dry. Then he suddenly realised that air was trapped inside his throat as he saw Zack undoing his trousers.

"Goodnight Zack!" Cloud exclaimed embarrassingly as he turned over and covered his face with the blankets.

"Uh, Cloud what's wrong?" Zack asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Nothing just tired!" Cloud lied through the blankets that surrounded his face. Only a few stay spikes stuck out the top.

_He's embarrassed..._Zack thought. Poor _Cloud, this is all so new to him._ Zack felt a little bad. _Maybe I'm doing all this too fast. Maybe sleeping in the same bed is too soon. I don't know..._

"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" Zack apologised as he switched the light off before climbing in beside Cloud.

"It's okay..." Cloud mumbled back. "It's just a little weird to me..."

"I know..." The SOLDIER hummed softly into his ear.

Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and pulled him closer. He nuzzled into Cloud's neck, placing delicate kisses where his lips met the blonde's skin. Zack felt Cloud tilt his neck to give him more room to continue his affection.

"Zack..." Cloud whispered breathlessly as he felt his stomach flip like it usually does in Zack's company.

The blonde shifted as he turned to face Zack, still in his embrace. The SOLDIER immediately pulled Cloud closer, so he was tightly pressed up against him. Cloud sighed satisfied as he pressed his face up against Zack's chest. He could feel his strong heartbeat, beating away continuously.

"I love you..." Cloud whispered.

For once Zack was caught off guard. That was the last thing he expected to hear before the night was out. He was so overjoyed, he could finally hold Cloud as close as he wanted and hear him say these things that he could only imagine a short while ago. He tightened his hold on Cloud, Squeezing him briefly a wide grin on his face.

"I love you too Cloud!"


	4. Chapter 4: A Second Beating

**Chapter 4:**** A Second Beating**

"Cloud?"

"Hey Cloud, wake up babe..."

Zack's voice came into existence. He felt his pleasant dreams slip away as he opened his eyes briefly to his pleasant reality.

"What is it Zack?" Cloud mumbled, still half asleep.

"I've got to go now spike..." Zack whispered softly, brushing a few spikes away from Cloud's face gently.

"Now? What time is it?" Cloud's voice seemed more aware now, his eyes began to open fully to see the room was still dark but he could just make out Zack's smiling face close to his.

"Its 5am, you can go back to sleep and you can stay here as long as you want okay? Just make yourself at home" the SOLDIER whispered before softly pressing his lips against Cloud's.

The blonde's face instantly turned red, but he now didn't mind it; he knew now that feeling like this wasn't wrong.

"I wish you could stay" Cloud moaned unsatisfied as Zack broke their kiss before the blonde was ready to.

"I know babe, me too" Zack smiled as he pressed delicate kisses around Cloud's face before kissing his lips once more. He intended it to be a quick, brief kiss, but the blonde had other ideas...

This time, Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck to pull him closer. The SOLDIER was surprised by Cloud taking some initiative, not that he was complaining. Zack tailed his tongue along Cloud's lips that opened immediately. The blonde let out a soft moan as Zack's tongue slipped into his warm mouth, caressing him gently. The SOLDIER automatically wrapped his arm around Cloud's slender waist and pulled him in tighter. The blonde opened his eyes slowly as Zack pressed kisses down his jaw to his ear where he nibbled it slightly which caused Cloud to gasp briefly. Kissing his neck, Zack felt Cloud's breathing accelerate and deepen, it made him go crazy. All he wanted to do was continue this assault further...but maybe another time when they had more to.

"I'm sorry Spike, I really have to go now" Zack whispered as he placed a few more kisses on Cloud.

"Okaaay..." The blonde sighed as he cuddled back into his pillow.

Zack walked across the room to the door. He turned and looked at Cloud curled up tightly. The site made Zack smile warmly as this new reality finally sank in. His heart fluttered briefly before he reluctantly left the apartment.

Cloud allowed himself for the first time since arriving to Midgar to sleep in late. Having to always get up absurdly early for some kind of training or classes had worn him out in the long run; more than he realised.

As Cloud opened his eyes, he could tell just by the brightness of the sun that it was really late in the day.

"Strange..." he thought to himself as he rubbed the sleep out his eyes.

"I can't remember the last time I slept in this late...but boy I needed it!"

The blonde stretched out on the bed as he found himself more awake that he thought he would be. He was so satisfied by how relaxed he was, but something caught his attention. His face was buried in the pillow when he suddenly caught the sent deep within the material; Zack's sent. Cloud inhaled slowly and deeply allowing the sent to fill himself. He couldn't suppress the smile that lit up his face.

After taking his time to shower he found himself sitting on Zack's couch watching the TV, well half watching it as he was busying himself with his texts books. He knew he couldn't allow himself to get left behind in his classes so he made sure to read through new sections that the class would hopefully be learning right this very moment.

"**Do you trust me?"**

Cloud felt Zack's words come back to him. He instantly began to think of the SOLDIER, remembering his confession of love and how they kissed so passionately. It only took a heart beat for Cloud to feel his cheeks begin to heat up.

"Oh Zack..." Cloud sighed as he realised that he had just read the same sentence three times.

"You're not even here and you're distracting me..."

Cloud closed the book and sighed. It was futile to even try now. He smiled to himself as he allowed himself to completely think about Zack, letting the memories fill him. He sat there, head tilted back with a smile across his face. After a long while, Cloud opened his eyes to see that it was just past lunch.

"I guess I'll go get something to eat, and then I guess I should go back to my room..."

The thought of going back to the barracks didn't appeal to him at all.

In the lunch hall, Cloud sat by himself as he always does, eating the food in peace. He could feel eyes burning his back and the tense atmosphere around him. An explosion of laughter caught Cloud's attention suddenly, causing him to jump slightly. He turned to see Aki in fits of hysterical laughter with his friends. When they noticed Cloud looking, they all smirked slyly apart from Aki, who glared deeply into Cloud's eyes. There was a moment where time seemed to have stood still. Everyone around them seemed to disappear, so it was just the two of them staring fiercely at each other. It was only when another explosion of laughter boomed that everything came crashing down into reality. Cloud watched as the group began to stand and walk out the room. As they walked past him, Aki's walk slowed down to halt beside Cloud's chair, staring ahead.

"We'll talk later..." He whispered tauntingly. His haunted voice shot a cold shiver threw Cloud's body.

As he watched them leave, Cloud felt the blood drain away from his face. He felt a lump grow in his throat that stopped his breath from escaping. His eyes widened at a sudden dread that rushed through him. It was only when he heard the three short bells to signal the end of lunch, that he released the breath that he realised that he had been holding.

Cloud knew what was going to happen; it has happened to many times.

He slowly walked outside the lunch hall; his head down, his feet dragging behind him. It was as if he was walking to his death sentence. He looked up and down the hall to see them waiting for him at the end. He wasn't going to run; they would only chase after him only to make the beating worse. And so, he walked to his doom. There was no turning back now. He just wanted it to be over with.

By the time he reached them, the halls were quite; not a soul in site. Of course that was what they were counting on.

"When will you learn that challenging me will only make you're life so much worse than it already is?" Aki smirked. He clicked his fingers which signalled his two friends to descend upon him.

His two lackeys walked towards him, delightful smiles on what they were about to do. Cloud shifted to his defensive stance which only made the boys laugh at his stupidity for thinking he could defend himself. As strong hands gripped him, he tensed and tried to release himself from their grip. But in the end it really was futile; his lackeys were too strong and restrained him too well.

"Time for a little pay back for your insolence yesterday" Aki purred as he cracked his knuckles deliberately to frighten Cloud.

Of course it frightened him, but he knew of the pain, he was used to it; he knew what was coming and so remained silent and kept a blank face. He wasn't about to give Aki any satisfaction. He only let his eyes do that talking as he focused all of his hatred into his single glare.

"You think that keeping quiet and showing no emotion will somehow make this easier?" Aki mocked.

"I will make you scream!"

And with that the first of expected blows hit Cloud across the face, hitting the bruise that was just beginning to heal. Cloud's head violently whipped to the side on impact. The blonde wanted to scream to badly, but he embraced the pain and held on, causing his face to tighten so he could deal with the pain that was washing through him.

"Nothing?" Aki asked sarcastically, seeming pleased that it was going to take more to make Cloud crack.

"Well let's try this!"

Aki punched Cloud again on the other side of his face, causing his head to fly the other way. This time the impact caused his nose to burst. The blood almost exploded and it sprayed from his face.

"Cloud you are just making this too much fun you know that?" Aki laughed as he watched the pain wash through Cloud's expressions.

_I can't let him have satisfaction. I won't be weak. I can't be weak!_ Cloud shouted inside himself and he forced his face to become blank of emotions once more.

"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, you're just so fun to mess around with" Aki laughed hauntingly.

Aki's fist once again flew at Cloud, punching him in the stomach. This impact caused Cloud to gasp as the air was forced from his body. The blonde slumped forward as the pain burned within him but the restraints on his arms pulled him back up to face the boy in front of him. Cloud gasped frantically, trying desperately to breathe in the air he had lost.

"Ready to scream yet?" Aki whispered, the corner of his mouth pulling his lips into a wicked smirk.

Cloud remained silent. He was using all of his strength to keep quiet and breathe.

"I guess not..." Aki continued as he clenched his first for another attack.

"Aki, someone is coming!" One of the lackeys said, stopping him mid-punch.

Aki grunted unsatisfied as he too began to hear the foot steps approaching.

"I guess I've had my fill" Aki suddenly said as he signalled for his two friends to release their grip of Cloud.

As they let go, Cloud no longer had anymore support for his shaking limbs, and so fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"If you tell _anybody_ about us, I swear to Ifrit I _will_ kill you..." Aki threatened coldly into Cloud's ear.

"Aki come on!" one of his lackeys shouted.

Smirking, Aki rose to his feet. Without warning, He suddenly pounded his foot into Cloud's stomach. The blonde chocked as he tried to gasp but all the air he had inside his lungs had been forced out by the impact. Cloud heard the sniggering and the footsteps of Aki and the others running off out of sight.

His body couldn't move. He so wanted to, wanted to run away and hide from the world, but the pain gripped his body and rendered it useless. His breathing was still heavy and irregular and he couldn't suppress the trembling sobs that shook his damaged body. Apart from this breathing, the only thing he could hear was the continuous foot steps that echoed around him. It began to get louder and louder as the owner of those feet came closer to him. Cloud managed to look up at the corner in front of him, just waiting for this person to appear from around it.

_Please go away!_ He cried inside himself as his arms that up until now were holding him up began to tremble under his weight.

Cloud's vision began to blur as his head felt light and dizzy. He knew he was close to passing out. He just wished that he was back in Zack's apartment, cuddled up to him. That thought brought the memories of the following night back. The thoughts of Zack began to ease his pain bit by bit as he hit the floor unconscious.

Zack stretched with a long yawn.

"I'm finally done!" He laughed with a sense of denial that he had actually finished.

He filed away his paper work before standing from his desk. As he looked at the clock he saw that it was just past lunch.

"...and I'm finished early for once!"

As he left his office he saw a tall slim man talking with some other SOLDIER operatives.

"Director!" He called as he approached them.

As Zack reached the group, the SOLDIERs saluted before marching off in different directions.

"Oh hello Zack!" Lazard smiled as he turned to face Zack.

Zack saluted respectfully as he stood straight and upright.

"At ease" Lazard sighed as he saw Zack's formal body language.

"Yes sir, I was wondering if I could make a request" Zack asked, relaxing his body as the Director requested.

"You may"

"Sir, I was wondering about that Recruit you suspended the other day"

"Ah yes, Cloud" Lazard stated "What about him?"

"I was concerned about the Combat Training he would be missing sir. His class have just started important new curriculum that he is missing out on. My request is that I was wondering if I could mentor him sir"

Lazard massaged his chin as he contemplated the request.

"Yes, I have noticed Cloud's skill during my inspections" he began. "But it was a shame for him to damage his chances by his behaviour"

Zack had to bite his tongue. He knew that Cloud wasn't completely to blame for that incident in class. He suspected the bullying that Cloud was obviously experiencing. He knew that Cloud must have been fuelled by abuse to cause him to attack the way he did.

"Yes sir. I understand that sir. But, we wouldn't want a potential SOLDIER to risk his chances because of one stupid mistake. Would you allow me to train him momentarily until the end of the week sir?" Zack finally asked. He said a silent prayer that Director Lazard would comply.

"Interesting" Lazard said. "Your resolve it quite admirable Zack. I would be happy to allow you to mentor him"

Lazard smiled when he saw Zack's face light up with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Sir" Zack bowed slightly.

"Please, you do not need to be so formal Zack. We have known each other too long" Lazard said with a small smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work that needs to be done"

"Yes sir" Zack saluted.

He practically skipped as he walked through the corridors. He knew that Cloud would he thrilled by this. And he too was looking forward to how this week would turn out.

_Maybe I should stop by the lunch hall. I'm starving..._

Zack's stomach rumbled at that thought as if on cue. He began to quicken his speed as his hunger escalated. As he turned at the next corner his hunger vanished within a split second as he beheld the sight in front of him. Pure shock and horror filled his wide Mako eyes a he saw a blush of blonde spikes.

"C-Cloud?"

Zack ran to the body in a fluster, still in shock. He knelt and pulled the body around onto his back.

"CLOUD!" he shouted with pain stricken eyes as he saw the mass of blood smudged all over the blonde's face.

"Cloud, wake up! Wake up please!" he pleaded as he held the body close to him, fighting off the stinging tears that threatened to fall.

"Z...Zack? Is...That you?" he heard Cloud's weak voice whisper though the crimson fluid that dominated his face.

"Cloud, hang on! I'm taking you to the Infirmary!" the SOLDIER panicked slightly as he pulled Cloud's fragile body into his arms.

"Z-Zack!" Cloud cried out weakly. He realised that he wasn't hallucinating. He tried hard to wrap his arms around the SOLDIER who was now running through the corridors but his body failed him. He couldn't find the strength. He felt limp. Felt as if he body was dead.

"I've got you Spike, you're safe now" Zack tried to reassure him, tried to reassure himself that everything was alright. He pulled Cloud closer, so that his bloodied face was pressed up against his chest.

"Zack....I...." Cloud began.

"No babe, don't talk. Everything's going to be okay" the SOLDIER soothed.

Zack looked down at the mangled body he held and only saw the shining blood that seemed so striking against Cloud's golden spikes. This was when Zack began to feel really frightened; Cloud had obviously lost a lot of blood through his nose and his skin was paler than usual, if that was possible.

"We're almost there, Spiky. Hang on!"

Zack looked down again only to see that Cloud had once again passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

**This is the last chapter in this story. I promise I'll put something new and better up on here. I just need to get my thoughts together and think on it some more. I didn't plan this story at all, I just wrote it as it came to me, which is why I probably see a lot of bad things as I read it over and over. Aaaaaanyway, this chapter kind of rounds things off, I think I'll write a sequel set after a long time period. The reason for this because I feel as if this story does not have much of a plot involved. **

**Sorry I'm rambling a bit now! =S **

XXXXX

**Chapter 5:**** Aftermath**

Cloud squinted as his eyes opened at the bright lights that hung above him. He tried to breathe through his nose but couldn't, he suddenly felt something blocking it, something strange. But apart from anything else, he could feel a sharp pain shooting up from his nose, causing him to cringe.

His eyes adjusted to the light as was able to see the pale white walls and the matching curtains that was all around him. He saw that he was in some kind of private room.

_Hospital..._He sighed to himself. _Wait hang on!_ He suddenly remembered what happened in the hall way, the pain, the blood...and Zack...

He sharply turned his head and saw the mass of raven hair. Zack was sitting the chair next to him, his head resting on the bed next to Cloud. The blonde's eyes widened at the site. Zack was here. He brought him here. His heart skipped a beat as he realised that Zack was in fact asleep. Cloud slowly moved his arm and placed a pale hand on Zack's raven spikes, gently caressing them.

"Oh Zack..." Cloud sighed deeply. The SOLDIER looked worn out as if he had been here for a long time. His face was just as pale and he couldn't help but notice his blood stained clothes.

"Cloud?" He heard a husky voice from under his hand.

"Cloud, you're awake!"

Zack face suddenly appeared from under his hair as he rose to his feet, holding Cloud's hand firmly in his.

"Cloud what happened to you?" He said gently but with a hint of force.

The blonde lay silent. The memories came back to him.

"**If you tell **_**anybody**_** about us, I swear to Ifrit I **_**will**_** kill you..." **

Cloud winced as the pain suddenly came back. His nose was stinging and his chest and abdomen were throbbing. He then suddenly couldn't suppress the tears that came falling down. Zack's heart broke at the site as he saw the beads of tears fall from his sky blue eyes. The SOLIER immediately embraced Cloud, wrapping his arms around his slim waist. The blonde flinched at the contact that sent more pain through him, but he didn't mind, it was a good kind of pain. It meant that Zack was really holding him. Cloud wrapped his skinny arms around Zack's neck to hold him closer as he cried.

"Cloud please. I hate seeing this. Please tell me who did this to you!" Zack blurted out. He found this too much. He couldn't bare it. His anger and frustration was beginning to burn inside him.

"I can't!" Cloud whined weakly. "...I just can't!"

"You can spiky..." Zack whispered soothingly into his ear. "This won't stop happening if you don't..."

"Zack you don't understand..."

"Then explain it to me. Please!"

"I can't!"

"Come on Cloud. Tell me." Zack's voice came harsher than before. He pulled himself away from the blonde, just enough that he was able to look straight into his eyes.

Cloud looked away; he couldn't bear to look into Zack's glowing stare like this. It intimidated him slightly.

"Look at me..." Zack whispered as he brought his hand to cup Cloud's swollen cheek. He gently brought the blonde face to look at him again.

Zack didn't need to say anymore, his eyes were enough to show that he was serious. He wanted names and he wanted them now.

"Zack you don't know what they'll do to me..." Cloud sobbed as fresh tears swelled in his sapphire eyes.

Zack sighed as he wiped away the beads of moisture that trailed down his bruised face.

"If you won't tell me, then I'm going to find out the hard way" Zack said as softly as he could before he slowly turned to leave. Cloud clamped his hand around Zack's wrist, stopping him for walking away any further.

"A..." The blonde began but hesitated when Zack turned to look down at him.

Cloud swallowed his fear before letting out a long breath.

"A...Aki..."

Zack's eyes grew wide with horror. His body tensed as he froze on the spot.

"No..." he breathed. "Are you sure?" Zack suddenly grabbed Cloud's shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye.

Cloud winced and began to tremble at Zack sudden outburst. His voice failed him and so could only nod frantically, tears streaming down his face. Zack was, for once, speechless. He stood there leaning over Cloud, staring deeply into his eyes. The blonde could only stare back, frightened now as he saw the Mako in Zack's eyes burning furiously.

"Z-Zack?" Cloud trembled through his shaking body. "Zack you're hurting me!"

Zack snapped out his trance and looked down to see his hands gripping tightly onto Cloud's shoulders. The blonde's face was stricken with pain and fear, and he had caused it. Without saying anything, Zack slowly let go and stood to his full height. The SOLDIER remained silent as he stood at Cloud's side; he averted his eyes away from the blonde. Cloud could see the anger burning within the Mako infused in Zack's eyes. It was something he had never seen before in the SOLDIER. It was haunting and in a way...disturbing. Without any warning, the raven haired SOLDIER stormed out the room, leaving Cloud laying in shock.

Cloud lay still, somehow afraid to move. He suddenly turned on his side and pulled the covers tightly around him as he curled up into a ball. His frail body shook with the sobs that escaped him.

XXXXX

Zack walked upright and fixed his gaze ahead. People walking past gave him smiles and waves as the usually did but Zack responded only with nods of acknowledgement or nothing at all. He was furious, worse than furious; he wanted to rip something to shreds.

It didn't take him long to reach the Soldier Floor where he stormed the corridors of offices until he reached the last door at the end. Without knocking he stormed in, flaring his burning Mako eyes.

"Zack!" The man seated at the desk exclaimed. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I'm sorry" Zack grunted through gritted teeth.

"I demand an explanation!" the man shouted.

"Sir, it's about Cloud sir" Zack stated coldly as he walked robotically to the desk.

"That boy again?!" The man scolded harshly.

"Director, he has been seriously hurt" the SOLDIER continued, ignoring the last comment.

Lazard sighed abruptly, massaging his temples with frustration.

"Where are you taking this Zack?" The Director asked impatiently. He looked up sharply at Zack, who stood at attention in front of him. He could see the Mako flaring out of control in his eyes. This was when he suddenly saw that Zack was serious.

"Sir, you don't understand" Zack shot back, trying hard to stay calm.

"Then enlighten me!" Lazard snapped. He stood from his chair to stand at his full height before Zack.

"Cloud has been beaten sir. And has been beaten frequently for a while I believe" The SOLDIER managed to say calmly. He felt his stomach tighten and his heart throb at what he was saying. He knew he had to keep control. But the image of Cloud lying in that hallway covered in blood was driving him into an incontrollable rage.

"By your son sir..."

XXXXX

Cloud sat on the edge of the hospital bed. He looked up at the clock to discover that Zack had been away for a while.

_Is he angry at me...?_ He thought to himself. _Why....?_

Cloud felt fresh tears in his eyes but wiped them quickly before they could fall. He sighed deeply, the breath shaking as it left his body.

_I've never seen him so angry before..._

Cloud stood slowly, but the pain in his abdomen shot threw him. He winced at the pain but managed to keep his composure. He glanced into a small mirror that hung near him, only to see a large strip of plastic across his black and blue nose.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed to himself as he realised how bad it looked.

He gently ghosted a finger over the skin and instantly cringed at the dull pain that erupted. He thought his nose was bad enough but once he noticed his bruised face, a lot worse than last time, He chocked a sob back as he began to see through Zack's eyes. How worried he must have been and how angry he was. Suddenly, a burst of laughter from outside caused Cloud to jump. He instantly moved to a defensive stance. His eyes widened as he feared the worst.

_Shit!_

He rushed in a fluster to the door and pressed his face against it. He heard foot steps and more laughter. He subconsciously held in a breath as the footsteps got louder and louder until they seemed to pass his room. The movement dulled and faded and was soon silent again. Cloud let out his breath, shaking at the possibilities that it might have been them coming back for him.

_Cloud, get a hold of yourself; you're being stupid!_

He pulled himself away from the door before collapsing back on the bed. He pulled the covers around himself as he buried his head into the pillow, he didn't even care that his nose throbbed at the contact but he needed something to suppress his screams.

A soft knock at the door caused Cloud to freeze. He slowly pulled himself up and looked wearily at the door, almost waiting for his doom to come walking though.

"Cloud...?" Zack's voice came as a soft whisper as the door opened slowly to reveal the raven haired SOLDIER.

Cloud's body eased of tension but he only sat and stared at the SOLDIER who slowly entered the room.

"Cloud, I am so sorry" He enunciated each word, stressing how badly he meant it. "I was just so angry at what that little bastard did to you..."

"Zack...It's...its okay..." Cloud tried to say, he could see the honesty in Zack's eyes.

"No spike, its not..." the SOLDIER sighed as he walked over to sit next to the blonde. "I shouldn't have stormed out like that, knowing the condition you're in..."

Before, Zack could continue, Cloud suddenly fell onto the SOLDIER, gripping his top and nuzzling the side of his face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry!" Zack cracked under the emotion and he fought desperately to stop the tears from falling. He instantly wrapped strong arms around the blonde's battered and weak body, pulling him closer.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Zack! I should have told you sooner!" Cloud sobbed and his body began to tremble.

"Everything is going to be alright Cloud. Aki won't hurt you ever again, not if I have one drop of blood left in my body"

"Y-You know him...don't you...?" Cloud cut in suddenly. He felt Zack tense up around him. He knew he was right.

"Aki is...he is Director Lazard's son..." Zack answered. He wanted to keep it secret but he knew deep down that it would only cause problems later if Cloud discovered he had lied.

Cloud chocked on a sob as he froze in Zack's arms.

"You're serious?!" the blonde blurted out, thoughts swirling in his mind.

"Yes. I have informed The Director, he was just as shocked as I was. Don't worry Cloud, I know Lazard, Aki won't be troubling you again"

"To be honest I'm starting to feel kind of sorry for the kid!" He added with a small grin, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Zack relaxed as he heard Cloud giggle beneath him. The vibrations from his laughter caused shivers up Zack's spine.

"So, on a lighter note, the Doc said that you're free to go!" The SOLDIER said with his face splitting grin. "And, I also have a big surprise for you at home!"

Cloud tensed up again, under Zack's embrace, he pulled away slowly and looked up at the SOLDIER with confused and questioning eyes.

"What is it?" Zack asked, his voiced laced with worry.

"_H-Home_?" Cloud fumbled as his cheeks began to glow a rose petal tint.

Zack understood right away what Cloud was getting it. He hoped that Cloud wouldn't catch on so soon.

"Yeah, you want it to be?" The SOLDIER asked softly. He brushed a hand through the blonde's golden spikes, repeating he movement gently as he caressed each and every spike.

"I-I guess..." Cloud whispered through his embarrassment, his cheeks now taking on a full blush.

"But what brought this on all of a sudden? I mean we've only known each other a couple of days..."

Zack giggled as he pulled Cloud back in for another embrace.

"Yeah, but I feel as if I've known you forever..." was his loving reply.

With that said; Cloud wrapped his arms around the SOLDIER's toned waist and pulled himself closer to him.

"Plus, this means you'll never have to go back to the Barracks ever again!" Zack added with his signature grin.

"In that case, I'd love to!" Cloud cut in with a giggle that Zack had never heard from the blonde before. It could almost pass as laughter.

Zack's wide grin faded to a small smile, a smile that Cloud had never seen before, a smile that just radiated his love for the blonde.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Zack suddenly exclaimed as his face lit up at the thought that sparked in his head. "Let's go out to dinner tonight, to celebrate!"

In turn, Cloud face also lit up with a smile, but faded as quickly as it came.

"But Zack, I'm still suspended remember? I'm not allowed to leave"

"Well, when I spoke to Lazard about what Aki was doing, he changed your punishment..."

Cloud pulled away slightly to look into the SOLDIER's eyes to see that he was being serious.

"You're still suspended from class, but the Director has eased the punishment by letting go of the whole 'Grounded' thing"

Cloud's face instantly lit up again as he saw the honesty swirling in Zack's glowing eyes.

"So this means that we can go out?" the blonde didn't even have to ask, he already knew that the answer would be yes but he wanted Zack to say it.

"Of course we can!" was the SOLDIER's smiling reply.

As they walked out of the infirmary to Zack's...well...Their apartment, Zack noticed that something wasn't right with this picture. He slip his hand down the blonde's arm and held took Cloud's hand into his.

"Z-Zack! Remember where we are!" Cloud grunted with embarrassment as he felt his face burn yet again.

"Aw Come on! Does it really matter?" Zack's smile radiated like the sun, so confident so bright and full of warmth.

"I guess not..." Cloud replied as he held onto Zack's arm with his free hand.

"Oh, before I forget!" The SOLDIER cut in suddenly. "Lazard had allowed me to train you for the rest of the week!"

"Really?!" Cloud chocked out his surprise.

"Yeah, so we can't be out too late, I'm dragging you up _sooooo_ early tomorrow; you won't know what hit you!"

Cloud laughed. He laughed for real, the first time in a while since arriving in Midgar. Everything seemed to complete now, so perfect it almost wasn't real

They walked though the grounds, a place where they would have had to say goodbye normally. Now, however, Cloud was going all the way with Zack, somewhere he could finally call home.


End file.
